Survival of the Fittest
by Doc Reid
Summary: While trying to bring in a crazed bounty hunter, Matt is wounded and it is up to Doc to save his life.  Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Luke Dawson's eyes scanned the farm, from the bluff he stood upon. He cautiously moved around some shrubs as he waited to see if anyone was home. Slowly and methodically he pulled the folded sheet of paper from his vest pocket - instinct told him to use every ounce of caution especially on a man wanted for the murder of his wife. The paper had an etched printed picture of Mitch Langton. The reward for his capture was listed at five hundred dollars; dead or alive.

Dawson enjoyed his bounty job. It kept him out on the plains and mostly out of the cities. His distrust for the law and most people made him hate society as much as he did. And his personal past made him hate murderers even more. He saw his father shot down in the dusty street in Wichita 30 years earlier and the gunman was never caught. The law, at the time said they had bigger problems with Indian uprisings and the brewing issues between the few fledgling States that were in the Union and those in the south.

Dawson chewed his mangled cigar until it practically fell into his hand as he reached for it. A quick glance and he tossed it aside pulling out a newer one. That is when his eyes caught movement below. He hunched down quickly and squinted at the man who left the rough shack and walked toward the well. The man placed a bucket on a stump and then dropped the wooden bucket attached to a rope down into the hole. Once he was satisfied that it contained enough water he pulled the rope and poured the water from the one bucket to the other. Leisurely he strolled back into the house.

"Don't that take all. It's like he don't care someone wants to tan his hide." Dawson said to himself as the stood up and grabbed for his reigns and then pulled himself up onto the saddle.

Charles Langton scooped some of the water he just retrieved into the kettle on the large cast iron cook stove. It was likely the only thing to survive a good wind he determined. His attention to the coffee he was about to make broke when he heard the horse approaching the homestead. A slight smile spread his lips - he didn't get many visitors out his way. Charles pushed the kettle off to the side and turned to the door of the shack. It was already filled with Luke Dawson's large frame.

"Well, hello!" Charles moved slowly forward with his hand extended to the stranger, "I don't get many visitors out this way. Would you like some coffee? I'm just pulling some on."

Dawson slowly inched into the room. In his teeth was his cigar. His eyes looking around the room for clues about the man in front of him.

"You lookin' fer someone mister?" Charlie squeaked out.

"You know I am." Dawson moved closer and then held out the wanted poster, "You know I'm after yer hide Mitch. Don't play dumb to me..."

"That ain't me! It's my brother!" Charlie backed away and into the stove. His hand touched the hot plate and he yelped in pain.

"Your brother huh? How come the folks over the ridge said this was you then?"

"He's my twin. Honest!" Charlie clutched his hand and trying to shake the pain away.

"Sure. And where's yer wife?" Dawson pushed more.

"I ain't never married yet! I'm just trying to carve something out of this land first."

"There's one other thing I hate more than murderers, and that's liars." Dawson was now standing over Charlie, "And you're both." Charlie gasped as Dawson grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around and toward the door. "Yer gonna get on that horse and go into Dodge with me, whether you want to or not." Dawson laughed as he pushed Charlie through the door and he landed on his stomach out on the dusty plain in front of the shack.

"Get up you bastard!" he kicked Charlie hard in the side and Charlie groaned. "I ain't Mitch..." he said through his teeth as Dawson grabbed him from the ground pulling him to his feet.

"Sure. I'd like to see how you explain your way out of this one Langton!" Dawson laughed as he pushed the smaller man up onto the waiting horse. "I can smell the money now," he gleefully pulled the other horse's reigns toward his own mount. Charlie was slumped forward and groaned with every hoof hitting the ground. "Better get used to that Mitch ole boy. It's two days hard ride to Dodge."

Dawson purposely tugged the other horse forward causing a severe ripple of pain to run through Charlie. The meek farmer looked up through his misted eyes and wonder what his estranged twin brother had done and why he was hunted down and not him.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie cringed as Dawson brought his horse to a quickened stop to over look the ravine. Dawson stood up in his saddle searching for a route down and across the cavern; he grunted as he sat back down in his saddle. "Come on, we're wasting daylight," he said tugging the reigns again. Charlie thought he was going to be sick to his stomach as the pain in his side stabbed at his inners and his hand felt hot and heavy like a five pound weight - it too throbbed with each heart beat.

The two mean rode another hour or so before Dawson decided to make camp. He stepped down from his mount and tied the horse's reigns to a tree. Charlie's horse was tied to it so Dawson was certain that in his condition he wouldn't attempt to run. In fact, Dawson took his time to gather twigs and small branches so he could make a fire, before he even considered letting his prize possession down off the horse he was practically draped over.

"Ya know, Mitch, people like you ain't people at all. Killin' yer own wife and all. That is tragic. I saw my Pa gunned down dead and no-one care to catch his killer...they where all too busy. Now I take this job personally. I want the scum like you to know that if the law don't care, I do..." Dawson chewed at his cigar as he made a small fire and looked up at the man on the horse. "I suspect you'd like to get off that beast..." he grunted and moved to Charlie's side. With one swift movement he pulled Charlie from the saddle and threw him to the ground. "Move to the tree over there so I can chain you."

Charlie quivered from the dewy cold, "Chain me? Why? I said I haven't done anything and I ain't Mitch...I keep telling you that."

"Hah, sure. Move or I'll kick you again, you wife murderer." Dawson moved toward Charlie which made him flinch. Charlie struggled to move but he did. His side burned with pain as did his swollen burnt hand. It was better than being kicked again. Charlie prayed that once he reached Dodge that the law would stop the madness he was trapped in. He'd find out later tomorrow if that would be the case. Dawson looped his chains around the tree where Charlie sat and he clicked down on the lock. "Sleep well," he stared down at the man on the ground and with a wicked demeanor he threatened to kick him again causing Charlie to roll into a ball out of defence. Dawson just laughed as he headed back to the fire and layed down. Charlie watch as he quivered now from the cold as Dawson offered him no blanket from the chilly night air. In a small way it was relief from the stinging in his hand that touched the wood stove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came soon enough for Charlie Langton. He felt all night that his burnt hand was swelling and he knew that meant infection was setting in. He bit his lips as he managed ti tie his bandana around his wrist; his hand was hideous to look at. Now all he wanted was to get to Dodge and hopefully a doctor to look after him as he no longer cared whether he was the man wanted or not. Which he wasn't. Strangely he then wondered what his brother Mitch was and why he wasn't here.

"Get moving Langton. Were heading to Dodge and my five thousand dollar reward on your hide." Dawson smiled, gritting another cigar in his teeth. "Matt Dillon will be surprised to see you! I bet he never thought anyone would catch up to Mitch Langton." Dawson taunted as he forced Charlie to his feet and back on to the horse.

The two rode another five hours before reaching Dodge. Luke Dawson rode his horse proudly up Front Street with Charlie slumped over the horse behind him. He rode up to the Marshal's Office and dismounted.

Festus stepped out the door at the very same moment. He froze at the sight of the infamous Luke Dawson - Bounty Hunter. Festus' eyes narrowed, "You got a feller there that was wanted?"

"You fall off the turnip truck yesterday!? Of course I do! That ole boy is Mitch Langton."

By now the commotion caught the marshal's attention and he stood from his desk and moved to the doorway, "Mitch Langton, you say?"

Dawson nodded proudly from beside his horse.

Matt moved toward Charlie who was wilted in his saddle. Matt's quick examination caused alarm. "Festus. You better get Doc. This man needs his help." Matt's eyes lifted to Dawson who merely shrugged, "It's my job Marshal. I bring in the bad guys and you pay me."

Festus left quickly in search of Doc. His mouth was already frothing at the thought of what he'd like to do with a man like Dawson. There was no reason that he should treat anyone, wanted dead or alive the way he just saw. The deputy also knew that Doc was not going to take this without strong words to the bounty man. Festus decided he'd better be with Doc at all times as he felt things were going to get ugly.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus trotted across the street and took the stairs up to Doc's office two at a time. He knocked on the door which opened into the office with his last knock. Doc looked up from his desk, "I thought I shut that!"

Festus didn't even notice the barb the doctor shot his way, "Doc, Matthew wants you to see a fella that Luke Dawson jist brought in...he don't look so good."

Doc stood quickly and swept his hand across his moustache while holding back what he really thought of Luke Dawson as he'd been witness to some of his other prisoners. "I'll get some things together Festus and be there right away."

The hill man nodded and left as quickly as he came. Partly because he sense Doc's anger and he also knew Matt was alone with Dawson and that may or may not be a good thing. The deputy quickly crossed the street and watched as Matt and a few other men hoisted Charlie down off his horse. Dawson stood near by and cleaned under his fingernails with his knife. He scoffed at the marshal who treated the condemned man with kid gloves. "I sure wouldn't waste my breath on scum like that, Marshal!"

Matt turned in the doorway and glared at the bounty hunter. "I'll talk to you later."

"Good. I look forward to when you hand over that five thousand dollars. Ole Mitch Langton didn't know how much he was worth until now," Dawson said leerily as a untruthful smile creased his tanned and bristled face. He almost laughed as he turned away from the jail house. All he could think of was the money and getting out of Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood over the man laying on the bunk in the jail. He studied his face and he didn't look like any killer he knew. The marshal's attention was drawn but the town doctor who opened the door, "Back here Doc."

Doc moved to the back of the holding area. "That's quite the crowd out there."

"Yeah. I know. Dawson's been spreading word on how he brought in Mitch Langton."

Doc looked from the man on the cot up to the tall lawman, "And did he?"

Matt should his head, "Not from what this fella is saying. He says he's Charlie Langton. Mitch's twin brother."

Doc drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Let me have a look at him Matt. Even Festus looked upset at his state."

"He's not the only one..." Matt turned and walked back to his desk to check through the wanted posters. He couldn't remember seeing any poster on Mitch, but if it was issued a year or more ago, it wasn't surprising that he may not recognize the man right away.

Doc held his hand over Charlie's forehead; he had a higher then normal temperature. "Son? Can you hear me?"

Charlie nodded slowly.

"I'm Doc Adams. I'm here to help you."

Charlie raised his left hand that he had wrapped in the bandana, "I touch my cookstove..."

Doc gently took the man's hand and unwrapped it. Gangrene had started to set in and even Doc turned from the sight. "Where else are you hurt?" Doc looked deep into the man's pained eyes.

"My side. I think a rib is broke..." Charlie swallowed.

Doc dabbed a wet cool cloth over Charlie's forehead. "Doc?"

"Yes?"

"I ain't the man that fella wants. It's my twin brother Mitch. I tried telling him..." Charlie gasped as a ripple of pain shot through his body. Doc tried his best to easy it. "Okay. I'll tell the Marshal and he'll look into it. However, I'm more concerned about you right now. Your hand is terribly infected. I may have to take your arm to save your life if I can't clear it up."

Charlie didn't hear him as he had blacked out from another stabbing pain.

Doc stood and looked down at the man. He shook his head in disbelief before waking out in to the main office where Matt and Festus stood waiting to hear what the doctor had to say. "He's in pretty bad shape, Matt. I need to get him up to my office to treat his hand, and I can't say at this point that I can save it. Plus he has at least one broken rib which may have caused internal injuries..." Doc still shook his head looking down at the floor. His pale blue eyes looked up to Matt's, " and there's one other thing that bothers me. He claims that it's his brother Mitch that is wanted..."

Matt was about to say something when Dawson opened and stepped into the office, "So when do I get my money?"

"That man in there says his name is Charlie Langton." Matt said right out.

"Yeah, well he's been playing that game all the way here. I have this here poster to tell you different." Dawson sneered. "That right there is proof."

"Proof of what?" Doc asked straight out. "Proof that just because he looks like this fellow on your poster gives you the right to treat him like that?!" He pointed angrily back to the holding cell. "I may have to take his arm off because he wasn't cared for!"

"Tough luck." Dawson looked back at Matt who studied the poster. "So?"

"You aren't getting a cent until I get some word from the sheriff that posted this warrant." Matt looked up from the poster.

"Huh? You mean I drag that killer across the plains and now I have to wait for my money?" Dawson barked.

"The only killer here is you, as I see it..." Doc seethed under his breath.

"What did you say old man?"

Festus stood closer to Dawson and Matt watched carefully. He knew Doc was angry and he hoped that he'd keep his opinion to himself. Doc didn't. "What kind of man would do this to another? OH! Wait. I know. It doesn't take a man at all!"

Dawson lunged forward and struck Doc across the jaw, reeling him into the table and chairs and to the floor. Before Dawson knew it, Matt and Festus restrained him from hitting th doctor again.

Matt grabbed Dawson by the collar and shoved him to the door and then out onto the boardwalk. "I want you out of Dodge now."

"What about the reward?"

"If that man is Mitch Langton, you find the reward in Spearville. If he is Charlie Langton and he dies...you can count on me coming after you for murder." Matt's voice was low and cold. His eyes were steel blue and just as cold as his voice.

For the first time in his life, Luke Dawson seemed slightly afraid of what was to come. He tugged knowingly on his vest and turned on his heels and walked away from the marshal of Dodge.


	4. Chapter 4

Satisfied that Luke Dawson was making his way out of Dodge, Matt turned and entered the jail house to find Festus fussing over the town doctor and trying to get him to sit in the now righted chair. "He hit ya awfully hard, Doc. You ortta sit a spell...I haven't seen anyone get hit like that unless they were behind Ruth who was in a bee hive..."

"Just get your hands off of me and leave me be..." Doc barked and swatted Festus' hands away from him as he steadied himself at the table.

"He's right Doc. Just take a moment and sit to clear your head. He hit you pretty hard, sorry." Matt stood next to his old friend and looked at the red area on his chin, "You okay?"

Doc plopped himself into the chair and nodded. "I'll be find. Don't worry about me, it's that young man back there I'm worried about." Doc stood and walked to the entrance of the holding cells and looked back at the man laying there. "I need to get him up to my office as soon as possible so I can try and save his hand, or life." Doc shook his head wondering further about what kind of person would inflict such torture onto another human just to prove a point or make himself more dominant. He concluded that it doesn't take a person at all, just an animal.

"I'll get some men to take him to your office, Doc. Festus, go to the Long Branch and see if some men can help you move Mr. Langton up to Doc's office." Matt said in a soothing tone.

"You betcha, Matthew." The deputy nodded and was quickly on his way with spurs jingling up Front Street.

Doc looked up to Matt, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to send out telegrams on Mitch Langton and see what I get," Matt's eyes also cast to the back of the jail, "I get the feeling that man back there, is telling the truth."

"Dying men don't often lie..." Doc said sadly.

"What do you mean, Doc?" Matt turned his attention to his friend.

"His hand is infected and he's got a very high fever push he has a broken rib which I think has torn up his insides," Doc walked further back into the small hallway and looked into the cell, "I'm afraid he likely has blood poisoning...gangrene."

Matt took a deep breath and held it for a moment. He was even more unhappy with the news. His thoughts were interrupted by Festus who was followed several of Dodge citizens who were going to help him move the prisoner up to the doctor's office. They worked like ants and quickly and carefully carried Charlie out of the jail and across the way up to the physician's office. Doc also drew a deep breath before collecting his medical bag and heading to the door. "Let me know how he does, Doc." Matt's voice stopped Doc in his tracks and the words fell hard on him. All Doc could do was nod to say he would and then he left the jail house.

Matt stood quietly in the office he called home for over 12 years. Through those years his heart and badge told him what to do. Right now he just wanted to take the badge off and beat Luke Dawson with his bare hands - once for the man he brought into Dodge and the other for striking at Doc. Matt could feel his jaw muscles flex in anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc dabbed the cold wet cloth across Charlie's brow and studied his face. The man on the examination table was breathing heavily and his skin was grey and damp - he was losing the fight for his life. It was more than five hours since Charlie arrived in Dodge. Doc set the cloth in the basin of water and turned toward the door which opened. Kitty walked in and looked at Doc and then at Charlie. Her eyes held questions and sympathy at the same time. "You okay, Doc?"

Doc's eyes looked up to her's, "I'm fine."

Kitty stepped closer to Doc. "You don't look it. That Dawson character really hit you hard!" Kitty gently tilted Doc's face to the window light to look at the growing bruise on his jaw.

"Looks worse than it feels." Doc muttered and then freed himself from Kitty's hand. He almost was ashamed that he was getting the attention and not the man on his table, but he knew there was little he could do for him now. He signed heavily as he walked back to Charlie.

Again the office door opened. The tall and broad frame of the marshal filled the door. "How is he Doc?"

"Not good Matt. I've done everything I can for him and he's losing his will to live. I'm not sure what else I can do but to try and make him comfortable. Darn shame..." Doc methodically ran his hand right hand across his greying moustache before ticking his head slightly in disappointment.

Matt looked down at the man on the doctor's examination table. "That is too bad..."

The inflection in Matt's voice caught Doc and Kitty's attention. "What does that mean?" Doc asked fearing he knew the answer.

"He is Charlie Langton. His brother Mitch was shot and killed four days ago in a bank hold up in Great Bend, just past Spearville."

Kitty shook her head, "That is so unfair. That Luke Dawson should pay for this! No one should be treated this way."

Matt looked Kitty deeply in the eyes, "If Charlie dies, he will and if he doesn't, he will." Matt leaned over Charlie and looked down at him, he wished there was more he could do for the young farmer and he wished that Doc had a miracle left in his medical bag. "Either way, Luke Dawson is going to pay for this..." Matt stood and left the office.

The words from Matt's mouth sent a shiver down Kitty's spine. She and Doc exchanged looks and they both knew that there was no stopping the marshal now.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt sifted through wanted old wanted posters that he held in his desk drawer to see if he actually had any on Mitch Langton. As usual, it was the second last one in the pile that caught his attention - sure enough it was Mitch alright. The two brothers certainly looked alike and he could see where confusion might lay, however, that left little excuse for Luke Dawson to do what he did to the young man.

Festus entered the office with a few pieces of paper clutched in his hand. "Matthew. These here telegraphs were waiting fer you at the office," the deputy handed them to his boss who stood out from behind his desk to read through them. "Thanks Festus." Matt sorted through them quickly.

"Matthew?" Festus looked at the wanted poster for Mitch.

"Yes, Festus," he continued with the messages.

"I can't figure out how Luke Dawson coulda got poor ol' Charlie mixed up with his brother. I mean they sure look alike according to the picture, but they musta been really different. Charlie, why he was a farmer. And Mitch didn't amount to much I guess..."

"The way I figure it, Mitch was somewhere near Charlie's farm and eye witnesses passed that information along to Dawson who was trailing him. Dawson had been out on the plains too long to care to check for details. He just wanted his man and the money." Matt shifted his weight and moved back to his chair. "It looks like Mitch Langton was also killed three days ago in Bucklin for a bank hold up. The doctor over there has confirmed who he was."

"Be a darn shame should poor Charlie not make it..." Festus made a face and tucked his thumbs into his vest as he sauntered toward the coffee pot. "A darn shame." Matt slowly looked up f rom the telegrams in his hands. His jaw flexed in silent agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawson handed his horse off to Burt, the stable keeper and ordered an extra bag of oats and a good grooming. Dawson stretched his back and drew the clean air through his nose, that was followed by the sense of money awaiting him at the sheriff's office. He sighed and decided to take in a drink or two and maybe a game of cards before he really cashed in with his reward money.

Dawson pulled the stub of a cigar from his waistcoat and methodically stuck it between his teeth. His eyes scanned the street to see which business in Spearville was doing the best. It certainly was a change from the hustle of Dodge City, that was a given. The Pig's Ear seemed to be doing the most business so slowly he walked in its direction. Dusk began to descend on Kansas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat next to Charlie. He amputated his left forearm earlier in the day hoping to save his life, but he feared he may have acted too late. He wasn't sure, but it seemed the young farmer had pretty much given up on himself. "Come on, Charlie. You can do this..." Doc always held hope higher than anyone for miracles. However, he was at a lost - he'd done everything he could think of to save the young man, but it wasn't working.

The doctor sighed heavily. He knew deep down that Charlie was not long for this world. As always he maintained the highest level of care. Doc gently lifted Charlie's right wrist and pulled his watch from this vest pocket. His keen eyes and knowledge gaged the situation, which was grim. Doc exhausted his resources on what to do next with the dying man.

Festus knocked at the door and slowly opened it. "Doc. Miss Kitty sent this tray of viddles up to you. She's really worried about ya."

"Thanks Festus. Just put the tray on my desk and thank Kitty for me, will you." Doc looked over his shoulder.

"Sure Doc." Festus felt awkward about leaving the office without having actually handing the tray to Doc and watching take a few bites, "You jist holler if ya need me, or something..."

"I will Festus. Thank you." Doc's voice was as calm as Festus had heard it in a long time. He then realized why - Charlie Langton was losing his fight. Festus didn't envy Doc for such a job, but he figured that Doc didn't envy his job either. It struck the deputy funny for a moment about that drives or motivates people to do various jobs...take Percy Crump for instance. Who would want to look at dead people all the time? Festus shrugged at this own question, at least Doc had half the chance to make some one live. It was a question worth more pondering the deputy thought as he made his way back to the jail house.

Matt worked at his desk filling out a report when the deputy walked in. "Any news on Charlie, Festus?"

Festus just shook his head no. "Doc looks awfully worried though."

"I'll go up and see Doc," Matt said as he approached the door and took his hat off the peg.

"I'll stay here, Matthew." Festus said as he watched the big lawman leave the office. Matt slowly climbed the stairs to Doc's office and opened the door. He arrived just as Doc lifted the white sheet over Charlie's face.

"Doc?"

"He died just a few minutes ago, Matt." Doc removed his glasses and placed them into the metal container he kept in his vest pocket, "I don't think he wanted to live after what Dawson put him through..."

Matt remained in the doorway for only a moment before turning and walking back down the stairs. Doc followed him to the doorway, "Where are you going Matt?"

"I have some telegrams to send. Luke Dawson is now wanted for murder." Matt said nothing more. However, his body language and voice spoke volumes. Doc felt a sense of foreboding set in over Dodge and it's marshal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Bob Jones, of Spearville stared in amazement at the telegram he held in his hand. "Luke Dawson, wanted for the murder of Charlie Langton." Jones looked up to his deputy, "A hardened bounty hunter like Dawson, wanted by Matt Dillon. Yesh! I'm glad I'm not Dawson!"

"Sheriff, I think that fella is playing cards over at the Pig's Ear!" Russell said with mounting excitement in his voice. "Wouldn't Matt Dillon, United States Marshal like that if we caught him!?"

Jones pat Russell on the shoulder, "I bet he would..." and a sly smile slid across his face. "Come on boy. Let's go now, he'll never expect us to take him in."

Russell nodded with enthusiasm as he pulled two rifles off the rack and handed one to his boss. "Let's go make history!"

Jones chuckled and followed the young deputy out of the office and across the street. Dawson had just stepped out onto the street when he noticed the sheriff and his deputy closing in toward him. "Luke Dawson. I have a telegram from Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Good, I hope you got the five thousand dollars to go with it..." Dawson casually smoked his new cigar.

"Nope. I'm arresting you for the murder of Charlie Langton in Dodge City." Jones held his rifle a little higher.

"Who's Charlie Langton? I brought Mitch Langton in and I want my reward money!" Dawson grew more angry.

"The man you took into Dodge was Charlie Langton. Mitch's twin brother..." Jones informed Dawson.

Dawson could see the writing on the wall. Dillon was going to lie and keep the reward money for himself and Dawson wasn't going to stand for it. In a split second he pulled his pistol and shot Sheriff Jones in the chest and the deputy in the arm. Dawson charged down the street while people of Spearville poured out on the main street to watch their sheriff breathe his last breath and Luke Dawson disappear from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

It was going on nine o'clock in the evening when the telegraph key began to click. Barney quickly grabbed his pencil and jotted down the message as it rattled in from Spearville - "Immediate to Marshal Dillon - Sheriff Jones shot dead by Luke Dawson - stop. Deputy wounded - stop. Dawson on the run - stop. End" Barney sent a quick reply to acknowledge the arrival of the message before heading out to find the marshal. His first stop would be the jail house.

Festus was just closing the door to the jail house after him and begin his rounds when he saw Barney racing down the street, "Festus!" he gasped for his breath as he ran to a halt.

"Now hold on there, Barney! Yer liable to jist keel over ifin you don't slow down now!" Festus held the man by the shoulders. "Now what is it you want?"

"Where's the marshal?" Barney huffed.

"I don't rightly know. I figure he's doin' his rounds like always. Why?" Festus scrunched up his left eye and looked at the telegraph operator.

"I have an urgent message for him from Spearville." Barney clutched the message in his right hand.

"What kind of urgent message?" the deputy continued his questioning while eyeing the paper in Barney's grasp.

"Luke Dawson killed the sheriff and wounded the deputy. He's run off and they don't know where he's gone!" Barney was one of the easiest people to get information from, in all of Dodge.

"Barney, you give me that there telegraph and I'll find Matthew." Barney gladly handed the message to Festus. "I think the marshal is gonna be awful mad when he see that, after what I heard Luke Dawson did to that young man..." Barney removed his hat and scratched his head as he watched Festus cross Front Street. With each foot step he seemed to gather speed until he reached the Long Branch Saloon and pushed through the swing doors.

The hill man looked around the crowded room and his eyes landed on Miss Kitty at the end of the long wooden bar. She was engaged in a conversation with the town doctor. Swiftly he moved toward them; weaving in and around the partons who stood waiting for their next drink, "Miss Kitty! Doc!"

"Good evening Festus," Kitty greeted the deputy. "You lookin' for someone?" she smiled.

"More like looking for a free drink..." Doc joked and nudged Kitty gently on the elbow.

"Hardy har-har," Festus scoffed back, "so happens smarty-britches that I'm looking fer Matthew."

"Oh?" Doc looked up from his glass.

"Yes sir. Barney came running down the street just now with this here telegraph fer Matthew." Festus waved the message in front of Doc.

"Is it serious, Festus?" Kitty pressed.

"I believe it is, Miss Kitty. It's about that Luke Dawson fella."

"Somebody shoot him?" Doc quipped half hoping that was the case as he took another sip from his glass.

"Shoot who?" Matt's voice came from the doorway. Doc, Kitty and Festus watched the big lawman push slowly on the swing doors and enter the saloon. He calmly walked over to the trio next tot he bar.

"Hi Matt," Kitty smiled, "can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, Kitty. Beer will be fine," Matt leaned down on to the bar and adjusted his tan hat, "Now what was this about a shooting?" he asked both Festus and Doc.

"Matthew, I was jist lookin' fer ya. Barney jist got this here telegraph and says it was urgent," the deputy handed the piece of paper to his boss. Kitty set the mug of beer in front of Matt and watched his face. Doc also looked on. Matt's eyes scanned the telegraph then he picked up the mug and took a long sip. As he set the glass back down on the bar the looked at his three friends, "I'll be heading out for Spearville at first light. Festus, I want you to stay here. The first of the cattle drives should be coming in any day now."

"How long will you be gone, Matt?" Kitty asked knowing full well what Matt was about to go after Luke Dawson.

"I don't know Kitty. I guess it depends on when I catch up with Luke Dawson." He picked up the beverage and took another sip. An eerie silence settled amongst the foursome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawson managed to pull his horse and saddle out of the livery before anyone decided to look for him there. He had his mount ready to ride in minutes - it was a skill of a good bounty hunter to be ready to move out at the drop of a hat. This time he was not the hunter - he was the prey.

He was skilled enough to ride into the night with limited light and that is just what he did. Along the way he calculated how he was going to make Matt Dillon pay for the humiliation he was suffering and the money he lost.


	7. Chapter 7

As true to his word, Matt was ready to ride to Spearville at first light. Festus caught up with the marshal just outside the livery stable where he slept at night, "Matthew, are you sure I ortta stay here and not give you're a hand?"

"Yes, Festus," Matt's tone left no room for argument, "I said that the first of the cattle herds will be arriving any day."

Festus could only nod. He didn't agree with the marshal's decision but he had to stand by it. "You jist watch yer back out there with that Luke Dawson. Seems to me that he's gone buggier that a bed bug in the heat of July..."

Matt smiled slightly at Festus' analogy, "Thanks Festus, I'll keep that in mind." The big marshal stuck his left foot into the slurp and hoisted himself up onto his saddle, "Watch out for Kitty and Doc, will you? I don't know it Dawson is heading back this way or not."

"You betcha, Matthew." the hill man said as he watch Matt nudge Buck with his spurs and trot out of town. "You be careful, Matthew..." he said quietly to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawson followed along a creek bed using the larger rocks and pebbles to conceal his horse's hoof prints. It was an old trick he'd learned over the years and was fairly effective to those with untrained eyes. He kept looking back to his trail to check that he still seemed undetected. He had been ride for a good portion of the night - with only an hour rest and now the sun was peeking over the distant hills and he fingered that by now the news from Spearville had travelled to Dodge and it was only a matter of time when he was going to meet up with Marshal Matt Dillon. Deep down he felt that the experience was going to be quite gratifying as he held just about as much respect for Dillon as Dillon held for him. Quietly in thought he rode on while crewing his cigar and his mind played over and over again several scenarios of their meeting. A sly smile was perched on his lips as his mind's eye watch Dillon die. This time he laughed out loud at himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later in the day and a hard ride, but Matt made it to Spearville. He sensed tension in the air the moment he rode in and he knew that the town's folk where going to have question about Luke Dawson and his dealings in Dodge.

Matt stopped Buck in front of the sheriff's office where he was met by the deputy, "Sure hope you catch him Marshal. Ole Bob was due to retire next spring..." He rubbed his arm that nestled in the sling.

Matt said nothing until he was in the building, "How'd it happen?"

"It was my idea really. I feel sick thinking of it." Russell sat down in the chair in front of his boss's desk, "We got your telegraph and thought we could bring Dawson in for you. I guess Bob thought we could and we went after him. Had him right out on the street then he shot Bob and me..."

"I wished you hadn't done that. There's no telling what is going through his mind now..." Matt sighed.

"I think he's crazy, Marshal. Why, he didn't flinch an inch when he drew on Bob."

"Well, he's on the run now. What's one more murder? The only difference to him now are these ones are protected by rewards and the law. He's a wanted man..." Matt straightened his back, "I'm going to get something to eat. See that my horse is fed and watered. I'll be ready to go in about an hour."

"Sure thing Marshal Dillon." Russell watched the big law man leave the office and cross the street to the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt finished his meal and set a dollar on the table. After picking up a tooth pick and his hat, he calmly walked out to the street. He felt that all eyes of the town were watching him and waiting for him to bring back the murderer. Without a word he walked to the sheriff's office where Russell stood holding Buck's reigns, "Here you go Marshal Dillon."

"Thanks," Matt gently scooped the leather straps from the younger man's hand. "I'll catch him. I promise." He touched the brim of his hat and tapped his spurs into Buck's flanks and again he was on the trail of Luke Dawson. There was enough light that Dawson's initial tracks were easily spotted, but once they drifted into the rockiness of the countryside, Matt slowed his search down - this certainly would be where Festus would have shone as Matt had never met anyone that could track like the hill man.

Never the less, Matt followed the creek bed as well, as he too knew it to be a way of hiding one's tracks and every now and again he spotted a newly disturbed stone. He was certain that he was on the right trail and only several hours behind Luke Dawson. What amazed Matt the most, was it looked as if Dawson was actually pushing he way back toward Dodge and that had the law man thinking - was it to kill him or hurt his friends. Either one didn't sit well with Matt so he nudged Buck to move a little faster while he still had some day light. As it looked right now, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take long for the sun to drop behind the hills. Dawson pushed onward even though the terrain was getting more rocky. He let his horse do the work as he set back and just guided it with his reigns. That was until the horse stumbled having stepped on loose shale toppling them both to the ground.

Dawson picked himself up and looked down at his mount. The horse tried several times to right itself before Dawson examined it's front leg. It was broken. "Damn..." He muttered as his eyes scanned the horizon. He could almost feel another presence in the hills. Years of tracking did that to him. Dawson had no choice but to shoot the animal. That was one thing in life that he respected - animals, and namely his horse. "Sorry 'bout this ol' buddy." He drew his pistol from his holster and pulled back on the hammer with his thumb. As his index finger pulled the trigger, the report echoed thought the hills. Matt listened with intensity and estimated that the shot was about a mile away.

Dawson pulled his saddle out from under the horse and then he removed the bridle. It then struck Dawson that it was one more thing he hated about the marshal from Dodge - a man having to put down his horse because a series of incidences brought on by a greedy lawman. As far as Dawson was concerned it was Dillon that brought him to where he was and it was Dillon that was going to pay. With a huff he hoisted the saddle over his shoulder and continued on his trek along the creek bed. With only an hour or so left of day light it gave him ample opportunity on foot to hide in the hills and plan.

Matt rode for another thirty minutes or so when he came up on the dead horse. He slowly scanned the horizon and then stepped down from his saddle. He knelt down next to the dead animal and placed his hand on its side. It was still warm so he knew that this is where the shot came from. Matt stood and brushed his knees of the sand and grit. His blue eyes narrowed as they looked around the hills. He had been in the same situation many times before as he tracked outlaws, however, the outlaws were rarely savvy on survival when it came right down to it - unlike a man like Luke Dawson who made a living hunting people. Matt drew a deep breath as he now knew that Dawson had a slight advantage on him.

Dawson found a small clearing amongst some trees that suited him for a night time stop. He created a small lean-to with the reigns and the oilskin coat he carried with his saddle. Once he had some shelter he set to a small fire, one that would only heat enough water for a coffee.

Matt had also stopped for the night. He too set a fire, but seeing how he felt that he was about an hour from Dawson's location, he was going to enjoy a small meal of beans and coffee, plus he knew that the night air could get cool, so he wanted the warmth. The marshal settled in to his temporary home and planned his next move.

Night was fast upon both men and they both drifted into an uneasy sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawson rolled and tossed for the majority of the night. He wanted to get on with meeting Marshal Matt Dillon and end his run. He smiled to himself figuring if he stayed where he was sooner or later the Dodge marshal would find him. As soon as the morning light broke, Dawson subbed out the tiny fire and poured the pot of coffee over the smoldering coals. He even tried to fan the air clear before sitting back and waiting - even if he didn't know how long the wait was going to be before the uneasy feeling following him left.

Matt also poured the remaining coffee on his fire and pushed the coals about with his boot. He quickly set to getting this saddle back on Buck and following his instincts as to where Dawson was headed. Once he synched the saddle tight, Matt pulled himself up and nudged Buck forward. Carefully the lawman's eyes scanned the ground and the hills. He was on the trail for about half an hour when he caught a hint of smoke. Matt pulled hard on his reigns and Buck stopped. Even the horse felt uneasy.

Dawson spotted the marshal off to his right and on the opposite side of the creek. Slowly he pulled his rifle from its boot and took aim. He pulled the trigger and then saw the marshal disappear. He adjusted his position slightly and still couldn't see the lawman. He could see his horse and the thought crossed his mind to run over and take it, however, he knew that Matt Dillon as still out there.

Matt clutched his upper right chest with his left hand. He tried to stand but the pain was unbearable and with every breath he wanted to vomit. Slowly he righted himself and pushed up against a rock outcrop.

"Dillon? Is that you?" Dawson yelled.

Matt cringed as he gathered strength to answer, "You know it is..."

"Did I hit you?"

Matt refused to comment and leave Dawson wondering. It only angered him more, "I asked you a question, Dillon!"

"I'll leave it for you to come over here and find out the answer..." Matt winced again. Perhaps this was not the best thing the marshal tried, but it seemed the only thing he could think of, until he could get back to Buck who was now in a grove of trees and almost out of sight from where he sat.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc wandered over to the Long Branch Saloon and glanced at his pocket watch before pushing through the swing doors. He smiled as his eyes spotted Kitty Russell at her table at the back of the room. She was deeply involved in her account books. The doctor ambled over to the table, "Looks serious."

Kitty looked up, "Could be if I don't make a profit soon! Have a seat Doc," she smiled. "Care for some cold coffee?"

"Things that bad, huh?" Doc sat and set his medical bag on the chair next to him while he brushed his other hand over his greying moustache as Kitty chuckled before asking Sam to bring Doc a coffee to the table for the doctor.

"You look like you're heading off somewhere..." Kitty motioned toward Doc's medical bag with the end of her pencil as she look out of the top of her eyes.

"Actually just returned..." Doc sat forward as Sam brought him a cup of coffee. "It's fresh, Doc. And hot," Sam smiled and winked at his boss who once again chuckled. "You're bound to let everyone know we have fresh coffee too!" she joked with Sam who smiled broadly before returning to the bar to continue his routine set up for the day's business.

"Where were you?" Kitty's attention was drawn back to the town physician.

Doc took a sip from the coffee cup before answering, "I was out a the Winter's place. She finally had that baby! Bob rode in last night around eleven..."

Kitty smiled at her friend, "What did she have?"

Doc smiled over his coffee, "The biggest baby boy I have seen in a long time."

"I bet they are happy," Kitty smiled softly. Her maternal side kicked in, "I would love to see him sometime. Have they picked a name?"

"Oh heavens yes! More names than you can shake a stick at...trying to please both sets of parents, of course." Doc continued with his coffee.

"Well, what is it?" Kitty asked though a chuckle realizing that Doc hadn't mentioned the child's name yet.

"Oh, I'll just tell you what they will call him, Jason. When they come into town in a day or two, you can asked the others. I can't even remember what order they are in!" Doc chortled to himself and Kitty joined him.

Doc set his cup down and pulled his watch from his vest pocket, "Oh, dang."

"What?" Kitty said as she looked up from her books again.

"I almost forgot I have to go out to Huck Thompson's place in an hour or so...he says his mother isn't eating that well..."

"How old is she anyway?" Kitty looked at the doctor knowing he wasn't about to say exactly, "Let's just say, she could "almost" be my mother.." Doc ticked his head with a sly hint of humour as he smiled slightly. Kitty thought on his words for a moment then burst into laughed, "You are incorrigible Doctor Adams!" she continued to laugh as the doctor stood and reprieved his medical bag. "I'll be back later."

"See you Doc..." Kitty continued to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt painfully repositioned himself to see if he could spot Dawson on the far creek bank. His eyes watered with each breath. Slowly he peered passed the edge of the rock and another shot was fired in his direction. Matt ducked back behind the rock and the jerking movement sent another spasm of pain though his body and he began to breathe heavier to keep himself conscious. He had to stop Dawson somehow.

"I saw you peeking around that rock Dillon. You might as well know that I figured out what you and that crooked town of your's is up too - I know you are planing to cash in on my reward and blame for some farmer's dyin'...sure you can tell all your friends that fella I brought in to you wasn't Mitch Langton all you want. I know differently!" Luke Dawson yelled.

Matt sat quietly and tried to process what Dawson just said. He now knew he was dealing with a man who had completely lost all sense of reality. "You can think what you want, Dawson. I'm still going to make you pay for killing Charlie Langton and the sheriff in Spearville." Matt's voice echoed around the hills.

Dawson's jaw flexed in anger his breathing became more like snorts - much like an angry bull ready to charge, "You better have lots of patience Dillon, cause I ain't planning on moving and as soon as you do, I'm gonna kill you!"

Matt slumped back to the rock. His mind now was on how to get to Dawson before he got to him. He wasn't sure how long he was going to remain conscious as he long down at his bullet wound - he was losing a lot of blood. Matt pulled his bandana from his back pocket and tried to push it into the bullet hole. His hand shook from shock and weakness. With a heavy sigh he hoped that Dawson would show himself long enough that he could shot him. Matt rested his head back on the rock and his eyes scanned the hills around him. He could no longer see Buck. "Damn..." was all he could say.


	10. Chapter 10

Doc picked up his medical bag and placed his black felt hat onto his head as he headed toward the doorway of Huck Thompson's place. "Ya know Huck, she's doing pretty darn good for her age. Just keep the soup and some soda crackers handy if she has another spell," Doc's advice was taken to heart by Huck. "I sure will Doc. Thanks for coming all this way."

"Pshaw!" Doc drew his right hand across his moustache, "It wasn't any problem at all. Gives me a chance to get out of town and if time allows, maybe some fishin'!" Doc winked.

"I'll keep in mind what you said, and when Ma perks up, I'll see if she's feeling like that boiled chicken you suggested," Huck smiled.

"Good man." Doc pat Huck on the shoulder before climbing into his buggy.

"Oh, Doc. I plum-near forgot. I mentioned to Mrs. Carter that you was coming out here today. She wondered if I could ask you to stop by her place..." Huck pointed just up the road.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know really..." Huck ran his hand across the back of his neck, "I didn't think to ask."

Doc nodded, "Fair enough. I'll stop by. You just remember what I told you."

"Oh, I will Doc. Much obliged! I'll pay ya as soon as I get some money for the crops." Huck smiled.

"Take care, Huck." Doc smiled and nodded back before he gave the reigns a flip and his buggy was gone down the lane.

Doc hummed some little song that was stuck in his head as he and his buggy clattered along the winding road. He pulled his horse to a stop and thought that it would be a faster route to the Carter place if he took a back road. He pulled his reigns and Popcorn turned and they were on their way again. Doc picked up his tune when he left off.

About a half an hour into his journey Doc halted his buggy. He looked around and felt he'd taken the wrong side road. "Well I'll be..." he was mad at himself and pulled his reigns taunt as Popcorn kept creeping. "Whoa...," he looked around, "What's your problem?" he asked the horse. It was then a bullet whizzed passed him. Doc didn't know what to make of it so he shouted, "Watch what yer shooting at!"

"I'm shooting at you old man!" came a voice he didn't quite recognize. Doc instinctively grabbed his medical bag and jumped free of the buggy as another shot fired, this time causing his horse to jolt and race off out of sight. He was certain that had he stayed in the carriage that he would have been hit. Doc scrambled to hide behind a large tree. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like Matt's horse on the run with his own horse and buggy. Doc thought for a moment. "Matt?" he shouted.

"Save your breath doctor. He's gonna die." the voice yelled from across the creek bank again.

Doc remained behind the tree, "Matt? Can you hear me?" A horrible feeling swept over the doctor when there was no reply. He tried again, "Matt, it's me. Doc."

Matt acknowledged the voice in his weakened state, "Doc. Stay low. Dawson has a rifle."

"Matt? Are you okay?" Doc asked with his voice filled with concern for his friend.

"I'm bleeding pretty bad. Dawson shot me in the right shoulder area..." Matt cringed.

Dawson on the other hand burst into laughter at the news, "I knew I hit you Dillon! Yer gonna die 'cause that old sawbones isn't gonna step a toe out from behind that tree he's hiding behind."

Doc thought for a moment about how to get to Matt. Then a thought hit him. He looked to the sky and noted the sun was strong. Quickly he opened his medical bag and searched through it until he found what he was looking for - the wide blade of the amputation saw he carried in his kit. Doc closed his bag and grabbed the handle tight. He figured that he had one attempt at this to get to Matt. He tilted the nickle-plated blade so the sun caught it and he quickly aimed the ball of white light right at Dawson's face and he yelped. The intense light momentarily blinded him.

Doc made a mad dash to the large rock where Matt rest. "How'd you do that?" Matt groaned.

"Old army trick..." Doc quickly began to assess the marshal's wound. "I need to get you back to town...or to help."

"Yeah...Buck ran off..."

"And he took my buggy with him..." Doc frowned as he continued to clean and poke at Matt's wound.

Dawson kicked up again, "I'll get you for that old man! I don't care if you die with the marshal or on your own..."

Matt?" Doc looked Matt deeply in the eyes.

"What?"

"Give me your gun."

"Why?"

"So I can look at it..." Doc said flippantly, "Why else?"

Matt's head swam and couldn't make any reason for his friend's request, "Here..." he handed the pistol to Doc.

Doc removed his black hat and drew a deep breath. His hand clutched the gun tightly. He knew more or less where Dawson was on the bank and as quickly and calculated as he could be, Doc popped up over the rock and fired three shots before dropping down behind the rock again. He waited for counterfire. There was none. Carefully Doc again peered over the rock. This time me couldn't see Luke Dawson. "Dawson?" he attempted to establish communication with the man. Yet there was nothing. Doc stood and straightened himself, "Matt, I'll be back here in a few minutes..."

Matt looked up to Doc, "He's dangerous, Doc. Be careful."

Doc nodded as he stepped out into the open. This time he held the lawman's long forty-five out in front of him and fixed on where he thought Luke Dawson to be. As he reached the creek's far bank, he could hear the man wheezing. Doc carefully climbed the bank and looked down into the frightened face of the dying Luke Dawson. Doc tucked the gun into his waistband and knelt down next to Dawson. "Sorry son."

Dawson choked in laughter, "I was killed by a doctor..." Then his eyes rolled back into his head and gasped on last time. Luke Dawson was dead.

Doc stood and sighed. He wasn't proud of what he did, but it had to happen. Now the doctor had to find away to get Matt to help, or help to Matt.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc closed the dead man's eyes and pulled the blanket that lay next to him over his face. He also picked up his canteen and rifle. With a saddened look over his shoulder the doctor left the far creek bank and hurried back to his dear friend, the man he could almost call a son as they had known each other so long. All the while Doc wondered how he was going to get Matt to the help he needed. The doctor's crystal blue eyes squinted in the bright sun searching for his horse and buggy or even Matt's horse, however, they were nowhere to be seen.

Doc returned to Matt's side and knelt down, "Here, Matt. Take some water..." He gently lifted the marshal's head to help him drink from the canteen and Matt was grateful, "Thanks, Doc. How's Dawson?"

Doc looked down at Matt and blinked his eyes; they held sorrow. "He's dead. I'll have someone come back for his body." Doc leaned the rifle against the rock next to him.

Matt acknowledged the doctor's comment, "Sorry to put you through that, Doc..." Matt cringed as he tried to adjust his position.

"Well, I couldn't see any other way. He had to be stopped and you need help," the doctor placed his glasses on his face and re-examined the marshal's wound. He pulled more clean gauze from his medical bag and a bottle of rubbing alcohol, "This is gonna hurt like hell, Matt," Doc warned before cleaning the wound again.

The doctor was right as Matt grimaced in pain and grit his teeth to hold back a verbal river of curse words that filled his mouth as Doc dabbed the wet cloth over the open wound. Matt collapsed back against the rock with a groan. "How is it Doc?"

Doc removed his glasses and continued to look for the horses before he returned his attention to Matt's question, "Not good, Matt. I just don't have the right surgical equipment with me and that slug is very deep. I can't have you walking all over the countryside with me..." Doc blinked back moisture in his eyes as a sense of frustration at their predicament was setting in on the doctor. "I have to go for help Matt, there's no other way."

Matt nodded in understanding. "Just get me to some shade, and I'll be alright until you get back..."

Doc ran his hand over his moustache in agreement about getting Matt to the shade, but he was almost sick thinking what might follow. "Here, let me help you up," Doc said as he tucked his strong hand under Matt's left upper arm. The tall lawman was slow to get to his feet, but managed and with Doc's guidance they made their way over to the far side of the creek, near where Dawson lay. It was well protected and anyone could see why the renegade chose the location, as it seemed to overlook a great deal of land, while remaining secluded. Doc helped Matt sit down against the tree. "I'll be back in a minute..." Doc went back to where his medical bag, his hat, the canteen and the rifle where and retrieved them before he returned to Matt's side.

Kneeling down next to the marshal, Doc handed off the things he brought back, "Here's the canteen of water. Oh, and here's your gun...I might as well leave my bag here too." Doc pulled the weapon from his waistband and placed it next to Matt's good arm and hand.

"Where are you going?" Matt looked up to the doctor.

Doc stood and looked around and wasn't exactly sure what to say, "I'm guessing my best route is back to Dodge, it's only a few miles away. It seems that regardless of which direction I go for help, it'll will be the same except that going to any farm will take longer to get the medical help you need..." Doc looked down to Matt who was now unconscious. Doc removed his suit coat and draped it over Matt. "Hang on Matt. I'm doing my best for ya..."

Doc picked up the rifle that Luke Dawson had and he started back to the road he came in on. He knew of a shortcut over to the Cripple Creek road that went into Dodge. Time and day light where no longer on his side and he knew that what he told Matt as only being a "few miles away" were closer to seven or more. With a quick check of his watch it was almost four in the afternoon. Doc drew in a deep breath and exhaled before he started on is trek. He had to clear it in his mind that he was doing the right thing. Or should he stay and try to remove the bullet or wait for help. His mind was made up - Doc's jaw clenched with his decision and he quickly started back to Dodge.


	12. Chapter 12

After about an hour of walking with some vigour, Doc stopped at the top of a hill and looked down across the grassy plain below. He drew his left sleeve across his sweating forehead and remained for a moment to get his bearings and breath. Slowly he looked back to where he had travelled from and wondered how Matt was doing and shook his head in doubt - there was little he could do for him at the moment so Doc turned and continued toward Dodge City. His feet began to feel like lead weights and the midsummer heat was stifling even in the late day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt woke for only a moment. He blinked his eyes hard to try and clear his head as well as his vision. The pain in his shoulder caused his stomach to flip which then caused the marshal to break into a cold sweat. Matt reached down for the canteen and then carefully took a sip and then another. He set the canteen down and then placed his head back on the tree trunk and closed his eyes again. Before he slipped from consciousness he wondered where Doc was on his trek back to Dodge and then a feeling of remorse slid over him as he wondered if the doctor was going to make it there and back in time to save his life. Matt swallowed had and took a deep breath before passing out again from the searing pain in his right shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hard walking through the tall prairie grass and it was even hotter than before. Doc made his way to the edge of the field and along the tree line, where he was certain the old road to Dodge cut through. After a brief look, Doc found the road which was nothing more than a cow path now, as it had pretty much over grown.

The physician now realized that he was beyond the point of no return for Matt; he had to get to Dodge no matter what obstacles he may face along the way. Matt was like a son to the doctor and there was no way he was going to let him down. With a more determined walk Doc pushed himself and wove his way along the overgrown road. Branches slapped at him and hawthorns cut at his shirt and flesh, but his will was strong and drove him hard.

It was now close to two hours that the doctor set out on his quest and his pace had slowed considerably. He was thirsty and hot - his legs wobbled slightly under him as he near what he knew as the little wooden bridge. Doc stopped in his tracks and looked down into the river below. The bridge had washed away. Doc leaned against a tree and stood looking into the hard flowing river below and propped the rifle he carried against a rock. He drew his hand across his moustache and looked up to the sky to see that the sun was now starting to fade into long shadows. That meant the only had about an hour or so more of light.

Doc looked down at his arms and his white shirt was soiled and blotted with blood from the thorns and branches. He pulled his watch from his vest pocket and popped it open. It was now almost seven in the evening. Three hours had passed. Doc sighed and rested his head against the tree for a moment. He had to cross the river somehow and soon.

With a heavy sigh, Doc looked up and down the river and decided that it didn't matter where he crossed it was all the same for yards and yards, and he couldn't waste anymore time. He pushed himself away from the tree and started down the embankment. Once or twice the almost lost his footing and slide for a stretch. He was now at the river's edge. Doc studied the river's flow and where rocks were before wading in. Thankfully it was only waist deep and only a slight struggle to the far side. Doc knew he was getting tired now.

With all his might Doc pushed forward and toward Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus walked along the boardwalk and listened to the cowboys from the Thompson outfit whopping it up. As Matt told him, there would be a group arriving in town soon enough. Now he hoped that they would remain manageable and not get too far out of hand before Matt got back to town.

The lamplighter strolled past the hill man, "Good business tonight, eh Festus?"

"Sure, Wally. That is ifin they stay this way. I sure wish Matthew would get back to town."

"I bet you do." Wally continued down the street with his long torch for the gas lamps.

Festus looked around the street when he heard some gunshots coming the Bull's Head Saloon. He charged across Front Street and up a side street to find out what was happening.

Doc staggered toward the jail house - his feet were heavy and with no-one there he looked to the saloon. Somewhere between the river and Dodge he'd lost his black felt hat and his greying curly hair hung down his brow. He staggered across the street toward the Long Branch where several of Thompson's cowhands laughed at him, "Look at this old boy! Rummy, don't you think you've had enough fer all of us?"

Doc glared at them then remembered what he had to do. He lumbered up onto the boardwalk to the Long Branch and stood at the swing doors. He slowly pushed them open and saw Kitty at the end of the bar. He wanted to speak but his throat was dry. Doc set one foot on the stairs which went down into the saloon and his other leg collapsed beneath him. The doctor lay flat out. Kitty saw him and shrieked, "Sam!" she hurried to her dear friend's aide. "Oh, Doc!" she touched his face, "What happened to you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Doc struggled to roll over and sit up as his arms felt like rubber tubing. He was thankful for Kitty's and Sam's assistance, "Water," he whispered once the was somewhat seated on the floor next to Kitty.

"Sam get some water and damp cloths and you better find Festus." Kitty's voice held compassion, fear and anger. She had no idea how her friend fell into such a dishevelled state.

The tall barkeep stepped back around the bar and retrieved a glass and a bucket of clear, cold water. He picked up a bar towel on his way back to his boss who held the weary doctor in her arms. Doc had almost fallen asleep. "Doc, here have some water..." Kitty held a glass to his dry lips and he slowly sipped at the cold liquid.

Sam pushed a few of the cowboys out of the way, "Stand back. Doc doesn't need you gawking at him..." Kitty smiled at her employee and friend as he finally left the Long Branch in search of Festus.

Doc drank more water then stopped Kitty from offering more, "Kitty...its Matt." The doctor's crystal blue eyes looked up into the shining ones that looked down at him under the long eyelashes, "What do you mean, Doc?" Suddenly her voice sounded less sure of things.

Doc pushed himself up a little more and took Kitty's hand, "He's wounded. Real bad..."

Kitty's lip quivered, "How? Where? Where is he, Doc?" Her eyes began to fill with tears and she held Doc's hands tightly waiting for him to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam trotted down the street hollering the deputy's name, "Festus! Festus!"

The hill man stopped in his tracks as he listened and tried to get a baring on where the voice was coming from. He then recognized it as being Sam's and immediately he knew something was wrong at the Long Branch. Festus charged out on to Front Street and almost collided with the big barkeep, "Sam! What in thunder is wrong!?" Festus huffed.

Between his own attempts to regain his breath Sam pointed to the Long Branch, "It's Doc. Something bad had happened to him!"

Festus looked down the street and back at the barkeep. His right eye scrunched up. Anger built within him - if anyone hurt his dear friend, they were surely going to pay for it. Quickly Festus ran to the Long Branch and pushed through the doors not knowing what to expect. A sigh of slight relief escaped his lips as he saw the doctor seated at a table and Kitty fussing over his cuts, "Now, would you please stop that?! I don't have time to sit here and be patched up! I have to get back to Matt!"

"Well I would like for you to make it in one piece, so that at the least you could do for him will be helpful..." Kitty warned the doctor as she noted Festus approaching the table.

"Doc?"

"Festus. I want you to get a buck-board and lots of blankets ready; I'll join you in a few minutes at the livery..." Doc said as he pushed his aching weary body up from the chair.

"Wall what happened to you? You look like somethin' the cat dragged in..." Festus' eyes looked up and down at the doctor who huffed at the comment, "I don't have time for that neither. I have to get back out to Matt." Doc pushed passed the deputy who snagged him by the arm. Doc pulled his arm away, "What?!" he barked while looking into the deputy's hazel eyes. "What happened to Matthew?" Festus' soft voice was filled with concern for his boss.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache knowing that he was tired and that he had snapped at Festus who was only seeking answers. He pat Festus on the shoulder - it was as close to an apology the deputy was going to get at the moment. "Dawson shot Matt. I came across them while I was out near the Cater's place...Come on. Times wasting..." Doc turned and left the Long Branch followed by Festus and then Kitty. Kitty stopped at the doors and looked back at Sam who smiled warmly in support, "Don't worry Miss Kitty. I'll watch things here. You go and help Doc and Festus. I sure hope the marshal is going to be okay."

Kitty nodded and then left the Long Branch where she finally caught up to Doc who was climbing the stairs to his office. "Doc?" The doctor stopped and looked down at Kitty. "What about Dawson? Shouldn't I ask a few of the other men to join us?"

"No need to. He's dead." And with that Doc turned and finished climbing the stairs. The tone of his voice played on Kitty's mind for a mere second when she figured that her friend didn't want to talk about it anymore. She quietly joined him in his office to assist him in gathering items he needed for the trip back out to the woods to save Matt's life. A lump grew in her throat as the though of Matt being injured that badly began to play on her soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the raging pain that ripped through his upper chest, Matt was awaken by the need to get warm. His body shivered from the damp night air and the shock he was slipping into. With a stick Matt was able to stir the dying amber coals into a small fire. The law man struggled to find wood and bark to feed it - even the small amount of dry heat was welcoming in the now night air. He looked around and listened and then prayed that Doc would soon return. Even with the little light offered by the tiny fire, Matt could see the glistening of fresh blood through his shirt and the bandage Doc had place over the wound. As best as he could, he tried to get comfortable and remain near the little fire. Matt sighed deeply. It had been a long time since he found himself in a mess.


	14. Chapter 14

Festus finished hitching the horses to the buck-board and pulled the team from the livery stable. He had blankets and several lanterns as he had no idea what he was getting into or where the doctor had been or was going. He waited in the darkened street as Doc asked him to.

Somewhere along the way the deputy wondered why Doc didn't ride his rig back into town, but he soon dismissed the thought when he saw the doctor moving swiftly down the boardwalk toward him followed closely behind by Miss Kitty. "Get up there Festus!" Doc waved his free hand to motion the deputy to climb up into the seat, "We have no time to waste. Matt really needs me...us...right now," the doctor's eyes caught the saddened look that Kitty's face held. Doc placed his hand on her shoulder and pat it gently, "He's strong, Kitty. You know that." Kitty nodded and tried to smile at the doctor's reassurance. Festus smiled at the two of them knowing that they both felt like he did and that they were worried for the marshal's life.

Festus climbed up onto the driver's side of the wagon and extended his hand to Miss Kitty. She sat next to the hill man and Doc clambered up and quickly sat next to Kitty. With a hard flick of the reigns the buck-board jolted forward. Doc almost fell off the wagon but grabbed the metal seat rail next to him, before he shot Festus a look then calmed himself enough to give the deputy directions - well as best as he could. "You have to got that way." Doc pointed toward the woods on the west side of Dodge.

The trio rode along without much conversation as the wagon clattered along the rough ground. Then Festus spoke, "How'd you come across Matthew and Dawson anyway Doc?"

Doc shook himself from a near sleep, "Huh?"

"How'd you find Matthew and that Dawson fella out here anyway? Weren't you goin' out ta see ol Huck?" the deputy's twang was unusually heavy.

Doc looked at Kitty as she waited the answer too, "I did go out to Huck's, yes, and then he said Mrs Carter need to see me...that's when I took a back road..."

Festus pulled hard on the reigns, "Is that the rickety little road that winds along Dry Bottom Creek?"

Doc thought for a second, "You know Festus, I think you're right!" Doc clicked his thick fingers, "Why didn't I think of that?" he was now mad at himself.

"It don't matter none Doc, as it catches up with the river that you crossed comin' into town. Thar ain't no way I know that you coulda taken a shorter way to walkin'." Festus tried to instil some confidence in the doctor and reassurance that he had done everything in his power to do. Festus would die on his words if he was proven wrong. "Fact is Doc," the hill man leaned forward and peered into the dark, "I guarantee that if I lead the way by lantern, and you drove the wagon, we'll find ole Matthew a heap faster, now that I know where's I'm at...don'tcha see?"

Kitty held Festus' arm, "Just find him, please..." her words were filled with fear.

"You betcha, Miss Kitty." Festus said as he jumped down from the buck-board and took a lantern and lit it. Doc was about to scold him for taking a chance in the dark at falling on a rock or twisting his ankle, but as he saw the deputy quickly forge into the night with lantern in hand, he held nothing but silent admiration for his hill man friend.

Festus waved his arm forward and Doc flicked the reigns of the horses' rumps. The wagon jerked forward then settled into the rough road with the slightly slowed pace as it followed Festus along the road. After about fifteen minutes Festus flung his free hand in the air to halt the wagon. His nose sniffed the air, "Doc? I smell smoke." Doc pulled the horses to a stop and kicked on the brake.

Both Doc and Kitty started to sniff the air and then the caught the trace of a wood fire. "It has to be Matt!" Doc said loudly and he stood to see if he could see anything in front of them and then his eyes caught a small flicker of flames, "Festus! Right over there!" Doc pointed. Kitty was now also standing and peering into the darkness, "Where, Doc?" she clutched his arm. "Over there Kitty! Over there!" Doc sat down and pulled Kitty back to the seat next to him. He kicked off the brake and followed the lantern along the creek bed.

Festus stopped again, "Doc!" Before the doctor could climb down off the wagon, Festus was across the creek and up on to the other bank. He sat his lantern down on a rock and looked down on to the pale face of his boss. Festus pressed his head against the big law man's chest and listened. He listened hard. Slowly Festus pulled himself away. He shook his head in sorrow.

By now both Kitty and Doc had crossed the creek bed by lantern light. They both witnessed what the deputy had done.

Kitty's mouth hung open and then her hands slowly rose to cover her mouth as her eyes filled with tears that where on the verge of being shed, "Festus?"

The deputy slowly stood and couldn't make eye contact with Kitty as he walked toward her. He sighed heavily slowly shaking his head, "I couldn't hear much of anything..." Festus looked ill from his own news.

Doc looked quizzically at the hill man and then pushed passed him and crouched down placing his ear over the marshal's chest. He listened and listened hard. Slowly he lifted his head and looked at his friends, "He's alive. Just barely. We have to get him back to Dodge as quickly as possible." The doctor looked down at Matt and shook his head, "I hope this works out Matt..." he swallowed hard feeling that he may have cost his friend his life by not taking another route - he just did the best he could at the moment, but deep down he felt that somehow that still wasn't enough. Doc's eyes were filled with sadness as he watched Festus take Kitty in his arms, "There, there, Miss Kitty. Ol' Doc will pull Matthew through...won'tcha Doc?" he pat his sobbing friend on the shoulder.

"You bet I will Festus...you bet..." Festus sensed the unknown in the doctor's voice. Thankfully Kitty was too far removed for the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Festus and Kitty hovered over the physician's shoulder as they watched him pull away the old blood soaked gauze and start with a new application. He did well by the lantern light. After about a half an hour the doctor pulled back and stretched his back and shoulders which were tight as a drum. The day's earlier activities were catching up to him. Doc took his time but finally got to his feet where he faced Kitty and the deputy, "It's bad. Real bad. I need to get him back to Dodge as quickly as possible. I'm not even sure how I can get him from here to the wagon without more damage..."

Festus gently released Kitty and stepped forward and stood next to Doc, "Help me get him to his feet, Doc. I'll carry him over..." Festus looked back to Kitty, "Miss Kitty you lead the way with the lanterns," he smiled and motioned toward two lanterns on the ground.

Doc really didn't like the idea of the hill man slinging Matt over his shoulder, but they had no other choice. Doc and Festus slowly and carefully pulled the tall lawman to his rubbery legs and Festus swooped under his mid-section allowing Matt to droop over his shoulder. With an audible grunt, Festus picked Matt up and moved slowly down the bank with Doc as his guide and Kitty leading the way with light.

Festus' pace slowed as he climbed the creek bank near the wagon. Kitty held the lantern high which illuminated the area around the back of the wagon nicely. Festus was relieved when he was finally able to set Matt's bottom on the edge of the buck-board, "Doc...you climb up in thar and put some blankets directly behind Matthew..." the hill man huffed and watched the doctor place the blankets as he was asked to do. Matt was still draped over Festus' shoulder, "That's good, Doc. Now here, help me lay ol' Matthew down there..." he grunted as Doc eased Matt down on to the blankets. Festus quickly climbed up into the wagon and with a strong yet gentle tug he slide Matt back into the bed of the buck-board. Doc was almost amazed at the hill man's remaining strength.

"Let's get ready to go..." Festus said as he climbed over the seat and picked up the reigns then dropped onto the wooden seat and prepared to kick off the brake.

"Wait! I need to get my medical bag." Doc quickly covered Matt with another blanket then scrambled off the end of the wagon picking up a lantern on the way to cross over to the other side of Dry Bottom Creek where he had left his black leather bag.

Kitty picked up her long skirt and climbed into the back of the buck-board and knelt down next to the unconscious lawman. She gently stroked his hair and pushed some unruly strands off his forehead. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and she sighed deeply as she studied Matt's rugged face.

Festus watched Kitty from the buck-board seat then shook his head in sadness. So many times he'd seen that scene. Thankfully each one so far, had a happy ending, but deep down he knew one day that might not happen. He didn't want to be around should that day ever come as he too knew that his own emotions and heart would be crushed. A lump swelled in his throat as he thought about it,; thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by Doc who climbed up the bank and then into the back of the wagon next to Kitty, "Okay Festus. Let's get Matt back to town."

With that, Festus flipped the leather reigns hard over the horses rump and the wagon lurched forward. By now Festus' eyes were accustomed to the night and knowing exactly where he was made it fairly simple for him to find his way back to the main road. The little bit of moon light helped.

Doc pulled his stethoscope from his bag and placed the ends in his ears and gently placed the other end on Matt's chest. Kitty watched him with intensity. The doctor moved the unit slightly one way and another and his face showed the results, "Doc?" Kitty whispered.

Doc looked up to his dearest friend, "He's alive. Barely. Any other man would be dead by now..." ticked his head and pursed as he still didn't like the odds. Methodically he removed his stethoscope and set it into the bag. Somehow the ride back to Dodge seemed to be taking longer. In reality it was the unknown that made it seem that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Festus drove the buck-board closer to Dodge, he flipped the reigns a few more times to pick up the pace. By now, both Doc and Kitty were holding onto the sides for fear of being tossed out, "Festus! You are goin' shake all of us to death if you don't slow this thing down!" Doc barked at the deputy.

"We'll be in Dodge in five minutes, Doc. I guarantee that..." the deputy held the wagon's pace. Kitty shook her head in dismay as obviously what Doc had just said went in one ear and straight out the other. She looked at Doc who hand now clutched the seat and a slight smile curved her lips. She could see that Doc was working himself in to a lather to give the deputy what-for at any moment.

As sure as he said, Festus rounded a small grove of trees and Dodge was within sight. "Stay in the buggy now, Matthew. You just stay in the buggy..." Festus muttered to himself as he grit his teeth then he had the horses open out as fast as they could with another flick of the reigns.


	16. Chapter 16

Festus pulled hard on the leather reigns and stomped his right foot firmly onto the brake and wagon chattered to a dusty stop under the lantern next to the General Store which shared the alley accommodation with the town physician's office staircase. Festus jumped down off the wagon and was half way to the Long Branch Saloon, before he started to talk back over his shoulder to Doc, "I'll be back directly with Sam and a few other fellas to git Matthew up to your office, Doc." the words were intermingled with the jangle and jingle of Festus' large silver spurs.

Doc shook his head as he watched the deputy race off before he returned his thoughts to Kitty and Matt. The doctor swiped his right hand over his greying moustache, "I otta have him come up to the office after I'm finished with Matt!" he growled as he stood to get out of the wagon.

"Oh?" Kitty's eyebrows rose in question, "Any particular reason?" Kitty began to join him as her attention was divided between the two men who meant the most to her in life.

"No-one in their right mind would drive a wagon like he just did in the middle of the night! Why, we all could have been killed!" Doc's foot reached the ground and he stepped back and flailed his hands to make his point, "Not to mention shaking poor Matt half way off the buck-board with that rumbling stop." He stopped his rant long enough to help Kitty down from the buck-board.

Both Kitty and Doc's further conversation was halted as a small group of town's folk poured out of the Long Branch, lead by Festus Haggen and Sam Noonan - Sam was always willing to pitch in when it came to helping his town and some of his dearest friends. They walked calmly to the side of the wagon and waited for Doc to issue any orders. All they physician could say as he witness the out-pouring of kindness, "Just pick him up easy. He's lost a lot of blood...I need him on the examination table up there..." and that is what the small group of men did. They quietly and carefully carried the unconscious marshal up to the Doc's office and followed with Kitty close behind him.

Sam and Nathan Burke where the leads and they instructed the few other men how to carefully lay the big lawman on the examination table; most of them left after they had helped, but Sam and Nathan stayed and where joined by Kitty, Doc and Festus. "Is there anything we can do, Doc?" Sam's velvet baritone voice soften the atmosphere.

Doc looked up into the barkeep's dark brown eyes and he nodded, "I'm sure by now Kitty could use a drink. You and Burke take her down to the Long Branch...I'll call after you Kitty, later..." Doc could feeling the piercing look that Kitty shot his way - she had done it before as she wanted to stay with Matt. "Sure, Doc..." Sam opened the door to the office and Kitty who followed him with a hint of betrayal in her eyes. Nathan Burke followed Kitty and closed the door behind him. Doc's jaw clenched in self hate for the way he brushed Kitty off, yet he had no choice. Quickly he shook himself from pedestal he seemed to be placed on and got on with his work.

Festus moved closer to Doc as the physician cut away at Matt's shirt. "Don't ya think Miss Kitty ort to be here, Doc?"

Doc stopped briefly and looked up at the deputy, "You know as well as I do what this does to her - why it tears her apart. I need you here, Festus. I need you to help me holding Matt still and getting things I might need. I can't be worried about Kitty right now...Matt needs a lot of help..."

Doc's words fell hard on the deputy, knowing full well how the old country doctor felt about the high rolling saloon owner and the town marshal. In his eyes, Doc and Kitty were as much father and daughter as any two could be, and somewhere Matthew fit in like son who loved Kitty - the later he saw some of, but it wasn't enough to send the two off to get married. Although, the deputy thought, if Matthew ever came to his senses that is just what he'd do.

Festus' thoughts were interrupted by Doc trying to ready his instruments and he clanged them around in the white enamelled bowl that he had filled part way with rubbing alcohol. "What can I do fer ya Doc?" He squeaked out from under his own emotions and he now held his ragged grubby tan felt hat in his hands and he twisted it nervously in his weathered his hands.

"I'll need plenty of hot water." Doc looked up at the deputy and for a slipt instant he either saw or felt everything the hill man had just thought. He watched Festus for a second more then with a tick of his head he resumed his preparations to operate on the marshal of Dodge.

Festus moved to the little wood stove the office had just inside the office door and began to light a fire. After a small flame licked up, Festus closed the small cast iron door before he turn to watch the doctor. Doc had a long probe in his right hand and he slowly pushed it down into the open hole in the marshal's upper chest. Doc shook his head the whole time. He couldn't find the bullet. Matt winced slightly and Festus placed his hands on the marshal's arms to stop him moving if in fact he would.

The deputy's hazel eyes look up to Doc's face which was lost into the task and also lost for facts. Festus knew by the look on the doctor's face that Doc was hoping for a miracle as he probed for the bullet and nothing was to be found. Sweat built up on the doctor's brow and he squinted and probed. Still nothing. He was losing Matt and he knew it, unless he could find the bullet and soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Festus held Matt's arms just like Doc had asked him to do, but the deputy felt that what he was doing was pointless. Matt hadn't flitched a muscle since he was placed on the examination table. The hill man watched Doc with desperate hope - hope that faded every time Doc shook his head having probed for the projectile and not found it. The physician's hands used the bullet probe like an extension of his own hand and was equally gentle.

Doc stopped what he was doing and placed the bullet probe into the bowl next to him causing a clatter that rang through the quiet office. He pulled back after applying a gauze bandage over Matt's open wound. The physician looked tired and walked back to his desk where he slid his hands into the pockets on the back of his trousers. He stood facing the diploma that was framed and hung on the wall above his desk and a heavy sigh escaped his body.

Festus slowly lifted his hands off the marshal's arms and straighten his own back. His face, however, held many unanswered questions, "Doc?" he whispered.

Doc didn't move.

"Doc. What's wrong? Matthew ain't dead, is he?!" Festus said stepping past the large lawman on the table and next to the doctor. Doc took the longest time to say anything. Slowly Doc looked up into the worried hazel eyes that almost cut through him, "No, Festus, Matt isn't dead...but if I don't find that bullet, he surely will be..." Doc looked away and his shoulders sank and he shook his head.

"So why'd ya stop?!" Festus didn't understand what Doc was doing nor why and yet he knew his emotions were ready to burst.

Doc looked back up to Festus who hung on his every word, "He's so weak. If I continue to probe and he continues to bleed..." Doc slowly ran his right hand over his moustache, "he will likely bleed to death."

Festus didn't like hearing that and the very thought of Matt bleeding to death was just out of question for the hill man, "Why don't you wait a little then...'til ol' Matthew's a bit stronger?" Festus stepped closer to the beleaguered doctor.

"I can't." Doc stopped the deputy before his next question. Festus' mouth hung open waiting to ask why. "I can't, because that damn bullet in that is there is causing more bleeding...it's a vicious circle of what should be done..." Doc moved back to Matt's side and looked down at him. Festus followed and looked over Doc's shoulder to his friend who lay stretched out on the examination table. Then the hill man's eyes narrowed in thought and the turned to his doctor friend who was lost in his own thoughts, "Doc. Yer the only one in this room that can save Matthew's life, and you know that. Foot I know yer plumb tuckered out, but I'll stay here and do whatever it takes to pull ol' Matthew through..."

Doc didn't pay much attention to Festus. "Doc? Did ya hear what I jist said to ya?" Festus grew more anxious and Doc still didn't respond to the question. Festus clenched his jaw and placed his hands on Doc's shoulders and spun the small man to face him, "Did ya hear me Doc?!"

Doc blinked several times and slowly nodded, "Yes, Festus, I did. But it still doesn't solve the problem..." the doctor said woefully and somewhat fearful.

Festus nodded in understanding and slowly let go of Doc's shoulders, "Sorry Doc..."

Doc nodded to acknowledge the apology that Festus offered, "I'll give it another try now, and if I can't find the bullet, I'll leave it until morning. I hope that Matt is just strong enough to withstand this."

"That's the spirit, Doc. You know ol' Matthew would be hanging off your shoulder to finish the job..." Doc tried to smile at the hill man's comment before he picked up the probe one more time. With a drawn deep breath, Doc leaned forward and squinted through his eye glasses as he carefully inserted the probe into the wound and worked it down into Matt's upper chest again. The doctor bit at his lower lip as he worked the instrument gingerly around inside. Doc was just about to give up when he felt the lead projectile, "There it is! There it is!"

Festus quickly moved next to Doc, "What can I do, Doc?"

Doc was quick with his instructions, "Hand me the bullet forceps..." he said as he slowly removed the probe and placed it into the porcelain basin.

Festus searched the tray and picked up a shining tool and held the long, tong like instrument out to Doc, "These here ones with the rings on the end, right Doc?"

"That's them," Doc said as he looked over his silver glasses and took them from Festus and ran the end quickly through the alcohol in the basin before he carefully inserted the forceps into the wound and followed the same angle as the probe. Doc's greying hair hung down his sweaty brow. His face twisted in thought as he moved the forceps through the wound and finally to the bullet. He swallowed hard as he clamped onto the projectile and began to pull free.

With a heavy sigh Doc dropped the forceps and the lead shot into the basin. He didn't have much time to rest, as now he had to stop the bleeding. Festus watched in amazement and deep admiration at the doctor's agility when it came to emergencies such as this. It seemed the old doctor had a second wind every time. "You ol' studder..." Festus smiled to himself, "yer more foxy than a fox and jist as ornery." The deputy knew by the way Doc was moving that Matt had a pretty good chance of recovery, yet he also knew that the marshal was not out of the woods yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Doc finished with the last of the sutures and tied a small knot to stop them from slipping apart. With a gentle wipe with clean gauze and rubbing alcohol he tilted his head as he worked. Festus stood next to the little cast iron wood stove, "Doc?"

"Yes, Festus."

"Can I go and tell Miss Kitty and the others you found the bullet?" Festus was eager to share the good news.

Doc placed a large white gauze over the closed wound and then turned to face the deputy. He slowly removed his glasses and placed them in the metal case he kept in his left vest pocket. He blinked and tried to clear his weary eyes. His whole body was tired - exhausted in fact. Just standing was a chore at the moment. "Sure, Festus. I'm certain Kitty will be very happy to see you and hear the news. I'm sure she's been having a hard time of it..." he continued cleaning Matt's shoulder.

Festus smiled and moved to the door and before opening it looked back to Doc, "You okay Doc?" he held concern for his older friend.

Doc nodded, "Just very tired now..." his voice even sounded tired.

Festus nodded and then headed out on to the landing and in his excitement took two stairs at a time. The familiar jingle of the spurs jangled all the way to the Long Branch Saloon. Doc ticked his head in amusement at the deputy's expense. The physician then placed his stethoscope into his ears and rested the diaphragm gently over Matt's heart to which he muttered to himself, "If by any miracle you are still alive in two hours Matt, I think you'll make it..." then he removed the stethoscope and placed in on the little table next to him. The doctor pulled the white sheet up under the marshal's chin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus pushed through the swing doors with a smile just as wide, "Ol' Doc got the bullet out of Matthew!" he announced to the room of a half a dozen people - after all it was nearing midnight. A hearty cheer lifted the solemn mood that hung in the air. Kitty's eyes brightened as she looked up at the straggly deputy. "Can I go and see him?" she asked hopefully.

"I can't see why not, Miss Kitty! Matthew's still asleep and all and Doc fixed the wound and all..." Festus tucked his thumbs into his vest pocket, "Why that ol' scudder - as tired as he is, I sware that he would have stayed up all night looking fer that bullet..." Festus shook his head.

"Let's go up to Doc's office, and maybe we can spell him off for the night. He's had a pretty rough day." Kitty stood and wrapped her arm through Festus' as she slowly spun him around and out the door. They walked quietly along the boardwalk to Doc's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc fussed with the little table, washed his hands and then pulled his pocket watch out to rechecked Matt's pulse. Satisfied that it seemed better, Doc arched his aching back while slipping his watch back into his vest pocket then he stepped toward his office desk, however, his weary legs didn't want to move and the doctor crashed to the floor, just missing the corner of the roll-top desk and causing his chair to spin across the room banging into the medical cabinet.

Kitty and Festus heard the commotion from the boardwalk at the bottom of the stairs and they both froze for a split second. Festus looked quickly at Kitty and instinctively pat her on the hand before charging up the wooden staircase and she followed close at hand. Festus practically burst through the door and saw Doc struggling to right himself, "Doc! What happened?!" Festus caught him and sat him in his chair.

Doc was about to answer when Kitty stepped through the door. She took a quick look at Matt who lay peacefully on the examination table and then she moved to Doc and Festus, "Doc, you look terrible...are you all right?" she looked down into Doc's tired crystal blue eyes.

Doc brushed the two away as much as he could, "Of course I am..." he sputtered.

"Oh sure you are...and that's why I found you practically on the floor...okay my foot!" Festus huffed. "The worst thang about being a doctor is not knowing when we're sick yerself..." Festus' eye narrowed at his old friend.

Kitty just watched and waited a moment before entering into the fray, "Doc, Festus has a point..."

"Festus always has a point! But I'm not sick!" Doc's voice rose and he tried to stand but his weary body just refused to move. His shoulders slumped as he conceded to Kitty's and Festus' worry, "I'm just very, very tired..."

"Come on you ol' pill pusher..." Festus reached down and pulled the doctor to his feet, "Let's git you to bed...Miss Kitty and I'll keep an eye on Matthew..." Festus lead the doctor to his back room, followed by Kitty, and without fuss Doc layed down and allowed Kitty

to remove his string tie before pulling a blanket up over him. Before Kitty and Festus reached the door to the outer office, Doc was sound asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Kitty walked over to the examination table where Matt lay motionless. Even his breathing was hardly visible. Kitty's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the sleeping giant of a lawman, "Festus. Would you please tell Sam that I'll spend the night here. You can go on about your business and I'll call you if I need you..." her voice was mixed with emotions; deep love, anger and worry for the two men in her life.

Festus swallowed hard and nodded, "Sure thing, Miss Kitty..." the hill man knew enough not to try and sway the red head's thoughts at a time like this. He quietly opened the door and stepped through before gently closing is behind himself. Kitty could hear the deputy going down the stairs and she felt badly about not letting him stay but she also knew there wasn't much for him to do but fret. At least he could do his rounds and perhaps get his mind off things for a while.

Kitty took the cold damp cloth and wiped it across Matt's forehead and then down each cheek wiping away dust and dirt. His tanned face looked so peaceful as Kitty looked down upon it before she leaned forward and kissed his right cheek. She blinked back tears and then sighed heavily before she pulled Doc's office chair over to the side of the table and sat down.

The mantle clock on Doc's desk seemed louder than usual but it was more likely that the little office and the street below were more quiet and allowed the smaller sounds to be heard. Every second of every minute was accounted for by Kitty Russell as she watched Matt's chest rise and fall for over an hour.

Kitty hoped and prayed for him to wake up at any moment. Slowly her heavy eyes lifted to look at the clock which read 2:35 in the morning. Now she wish Doc was able to tell her if there was any improvement in Matt's condition. Once again she pushed back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Come on, Cowboy. Wake up..." she whispered to his ear before laying her head in her arms that rested next to Matt. Kitty closed her eyes and listened to the clock.

It was now a quarter past three am, as a groan from the back room caused Kitty to stir. At first she thought that Matt uttered the sound but upon looking saw he was still unconscious. Another groan emanated from the back room, which was followed by some mumbling. Kitty quickly checked Matt and once satisfied that he was breathing all right, she moved to the doorway that lead into the other room. A wearily smile curled her lips, "Doc you look terrible!"

Doc sat on the edge of the bed and was examining the cuts and scrapes he obtained during his journey to Dodge. "Hum...well, some of this need cleaning..." he looked up at Kitty who now stood with her hands on her hips. "And what's that look for?" Doc sputtered like he was about to be sent to the principal's office.

"That look is for you. Who I told yesterday that those cuts and scrapes needed cleaning..." Kitty scolded in and joking manner. "Come on Curley, let's see what I can do." she waved her hand and motioned for the doctor to follow her into the outer office. Doc slowly pushed himself up from the soft bed and followed Kitty to his office.

As Doc entered the office he wandered over to Matt's side and took his wrist to check his pulse. The doctor then took his stethoscope and placed the ends in his ears. Kitty watched on with intense interest and hope. Doc set the diaphragm on the marshal's chest and moved it around. With a tick of his head and a slight smile on his lips curling his greying moustache up at the corners of his mouth. Doc turned to Kitty, "Well Kitty, I think this stubborn marshal of your's is going to pull through," the doctor's eyes twinkled in delight.

"Oh, Doc!" she smiled and lunged forward and hugged the old physician tightly. Doc groaned and Kitty then let go of him, "Oh, sorry Doc...I forgot about your scrapes and bruises," she tried to easy the doctor into his chair and pat him on the shoulders.

"Some nurse you'd make," Doc joked as he took his chair.

Kitty poured some rubbing alcohol into a dish and gathered some cotton swabs and she gingerly dabbed at some of the more severe cuts and Doc flinched each time. Kitty's mouth twisted in angst as she continued to clean Doc's wounds. Kitty was about to start at another cut when a deep moan came from behind her. Doc jumped to his feet and quickly stepped past Kitty to examine Matt.

Matt's eyes fluttered open and he smacked his dry lips. The marshal blinked his eyes hard to try and clear them and his head, "Kitty? Doc?" he whispered.

"We're here Matt." Doc hovered over the marshal with Kitty hanging over his shoulder. "Oh, Matt!" she clutched his large hand. Matt knew what she meant and gently tightened his grip on her hand, "I'll be all right Kitty."

"You bet you will!" Doc looked down at his friend. He drew his hand across his moustache, "I'd hate to loose a patient now and tarnish my career just as I might retire!"

Matt smiled, "You can't retire Doc. Kitty's not ready to wait on you just yet."


	20. Chapter 20

Festus arched his back after the brief few hours he got during the wee hours of the morning. His first thoughts were on his friends who stayed up at Doc's office over the night. With a quick check of his watch, he knew that it had just gone past six am in the morning. The actual minutes where really no concern for the hill man, as he really never learned the minutes and seconds of the clock. Basically he relied on instinct and learning from his elders.

The deputy opened the door and scanned the morning street scape was the carts began to arrive at the General Store and folks woke from their night slumber. Again Festus yawned and stretched his back before he ventured across the dusty street to check in on Matt, Doc and Miss Kitty. His spurs jangled a all the way and he hummed to himself. As usual eh kept his eyes peeled for potential problems, but they were highly unlikely at that time of the morning - not even the stage or train rumbled through yet.

As Festus reached the wooden boardwalk at the base of the doctor's stairs, he slowed his pace and waited. He didn't hear anything from the office, so he carefully and quietly climbed the stairs to the office door. With a fluid twist of the door knob, Festus slowly pushed open the door.

Kitty was once again asleep with her head in her arms and next to the marshal and Matt's hand lay gently on her waiting shoulder. The deputy smiled at the unspoken love between Matthew and Kitty and his eyes twinkled at the thought of one day they just might get married and raise a fine family. Then the hill man returned his attention to the back room, where doc was scrawled out across the bed, "Dang ol scudder. Jist about did yerself in this time, didn'tcha?" he pulled a blanket carefully up over the sleeping physician and tucked it under his bristled chin. He smiled and left the office closing the door quietly behind him.

The deputy sauntered over to the Long Branch Saloon where Sam was just sweeping the boardwalk in preparation of the new day's business. "Mornin' Sam!" Festus said as he tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets.

"Oh, hello, Festus. Any word on the marshal?" Sam's silky baritone voice almost whispered in the early morning air. "I reckon Matthew is gonna be as fit as a fiddle!" Festus smiled.

"That's wonderful news, Festus! Can I get you a coffee?" Sam stepped close to the saloon doors.

"No Sam. I have somewheres to go first. It's kinda a secret."

"Oh?!" Sam's eyebrows arched.

"Ifin' Matthew or ol' Doc gits to asking, tell them I had to be called away fer something, will ya Sam?"

Sam nodded in agreement, "Where _are_ you going Festus?"

Festus smiled, "I can't tell you that, Sam!" he pat the bar keep on the shoulder, "You see when I get back in an hour or so..." Festus blinked and turned toward the jail house.

Sam shook his head, "I can't begin to imagine what he's up too..." and returned to sweeping the boardwalk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc awoke to the whispered talking out in his office. The physician gently rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand before he sat up in the bed and listened more closely. A sly smile perched on his lips as he recognized the voices of Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell in conversation. Doc cleared his throat to imply he was awake before he stood to leave the back room of his office. He heard Kitty chuckle.

Matt sat with his legs hanging off the side of the examination table and Kitty sat next to him with her arm wrapped around the lawman's. Doc stopped and looked at the two and with a quick swipe of his hand across his moustache he did a slight double take, "I thought last night I had only one patient..." there was a hidden hint of humour in his words.

"Doc you look terrible!" Matt quipped.

"Obviously you haven't looked in a mirror lately, Mr Marshal!" Doc strolled passed the two on his examination table, "I'm hungry and I'm going to go and have some breakfast. Looks like you two are in good hands..." his eyes twinkled as he stepped out of the office to the landing. The sun was in his eyes and he blinked. It was another warm summer day in Dodge. Doc ambled down the stairs and crossed the street to Del Monaco's for his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty looked up into Matt's tired blue eyes, "Let's join Doc for breakfast. My treat."

"Well, I am little hungry and Doc didn't say I had to stay here, "Matt pointed out matter-of-factly, "You do realize he's gonna say something..."

"I know, but once I tell him that I'm buyin' breakfast, I'm sure he'll calm down." Kitty smiled as she stepped down off the examination table, "Come on, Cowboy, let's go eat." her eyes twinkled and then she giggled. Matt carefully stepped down from the table and shook his head in amusement before he followed Kitty to the door. The two looped their arms around each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc set his napkin down on the table next to his coffee cup, "That was awfully good, Kitty. Thank you!" he then proceeded on with Matt with a quick tick of the head, he looked across the table at the marshal, "I can't believe you ate all of that. You must be feeling better."

"Well, it's been a few days since I last ate, Doc." Matt defended himself, "I sure didn't get much to eat on the trail of Dawson."

"That reminds me, " Doc sipped his coffee, "I have to send some men out to collect his body."

"I'm sure Percy Crump will take care of that for you, Doc." Kitty pat the doctor on the forearm. "I'm sure you're right Kitty. I'll have to ask Festus to go with him seeing how he knew where he was going to find you Matt."

"Well, he does know his way around the hills, that's for sure." Matt lifted his cup and took a sip. "Where is Festus anyway?"

Kitty and Doc shrugged. "I haven't seen him since last night," Kitty offered.

Almost as if on cue, Festus poked his head through the doors of the restaurant, "Thar you are!" the hill man smiled as he stepped through and stood next to the table holding a burlap sack.

"You been looking for us long, Festus?" Kitty inquired.

"Not really Miss Kitty. I did stop in to Doc's office and seeing how you weren't there, I figured the next best place would be here!" he said happily.

"Doc swiped his hand across his moustache and shook his head, "He musta heard about your offering to buy breakfast." The doctor quipped.

"I heard no such a thing." Festus scowled and looked down at Doc, who then winked at Kitty and Matt waiting for Festus continue his rant – but he didn't."

"Well, then why were you looking for us?" Doc's brow furrowed in question.

"First, I wanted to see how Matthew was doing…" Festus smiled at his marshal friend, "Yer a sight better looking today, Matthew!" Matt nodded and thanked his deputy for asking. Festus now clutched the sack with both hands.

"What's the second reason then?" Doc barked.

"I was lookin' fer you, ya grumphead."

"What for?" Doc looked at the sack, "It's a little yearly in the day for crawdads, isn't it?" he pointed to the sack.

"It ain't crawdads!" Festus pulled the sack away from Doc.

"Well, then what is it, Festus?" Kitty was now curious.

"Well, I kinda went out on a hunting trip this morning…" the hill man started to explain but was cut off by Doc, "ah, ha! So it's prairie chicken."

"It ain't that neither!" Festus said again.

"Well, what in thunder is it?!" Doc demanded.

Festus pursed his lips and scrunched up his right eye, "Yer not gonna let me finish my story are you?" he sputtered at Doc who sat back and tried to look innocent. The doctor was about to say something in his defence but Festus handed him the sack, "I found that fer you."

Kitty and Matt looked at each other and shrugged at each other before returning their attention back to Festus and Doc.

Doc held the sack, which was too light in weight to be any sort of game. Slowly the physician opened the bag and reached in. He pulled his hand out of the bag holding his old black felt hat. Doc swallowed, "my hat…"

Festus tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets and smiled broadly at his old friend, "I noticed you didn't have it, so I figured you lost it on yer way back to Dodge. You just ain't Doc without yer hat."

Doc's eyes misted and a slight smile emerged under his greying moustache. It appeared that everything was as right as rain again in Dodge City.

**The End**


End file.
